


babysitting problems

by neon_albatroze



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pedophilia, Shotacon, Underage Sex, shota top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze
Summary: Had he known what kind of monster Ray Manchester was, he would never have accepted his mother's proposal to care for him.SHOTA RAY MANCHESTER
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ara ara ray... xc

daddddy!.-the moan of a small brunette who was wearing a very adorable set of clothes was heard. The boy was apparently running into a room, shuffling all over the carpeted floor of the house, his arms dangling reluctantly and his head thrown back, leaving a trail of small screams.

Rayyyyyy .- said an elderly man who played along with the same tone of voice and waving his hands from side to side. The older man was in his room packing some things there and there that he found in his closet.

The little boy ran into his room and perched in front of his father.

Are you sure I need a babysitter? .- He said with a bit of anger. He felt somewhat offended that his father did not trust him to leave him alone for three days.

Let me think about it ... yes, you need it.-he continued packing and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Don't you think it's hasty? I mean, it's not a long time to say.

No, I don't think so and I don't want to hear any more replies and laments from you. ”He gave her a short look of authority and turned to walk to another room.

But…_he walked after him like a little puppy begging for attention. He tried to reason with him, but it was not easy considering that he was only a 13 year old boy against his father, a strong authority figure and the worst thing was that he was also a scientist.

I have already told you that I cannot leave you alone for three days. - The adult was walking from one place to another, making the bed, closing the curtains and cleaning the room a bit. He wanted everything to be perfectly clean and comfortable for his guest.

Mr. Manchester was invited to observe a strange experiment by a colleague from a neighboring city. He was honored to be chosen to study his unusual science project with mutant plants that could provide fruits and vegetables in extreme temperatures, and he couldn't miss out on it for nothing. The bad thing is that his stubborn son always threw the same tantrums as always when he had to go out, but that would change when he introduced him to that special person he had hired for him.

"Why does my father always have to make me suffer?" .- He thought disappointed. He hated when his father had to go on a trip, almost always hiring the same woman who lived three houses from his. She wasn't evil and much less hated her, but she really didn't want to have the same boring old lady force him to eat hot oatmeal and watch soap operas with her again.

But I am indestructible, do you remember? .- The little boy tried to argue with his father, but this only gave him another authoritative look.

Even if you are indestructible, it does not prevent you from getting in trouble. What's more, that's why you need a babysitter, that's exactly why you became indestructible. I don't want to come back from my trip and see you throw fire from your mouth, stretch yourself or worse, a fly eater.

Eat flies?

It is something that unfortunately your cousin Bob adopted the last time he visited us ... Do you see why I want you to have one?

But that's for children who eat snot, I'm already grown up.

Age has nothing to do with it, there are older adults who still need babysitters.

They're called nurses, dad.-he rolled his eyes.

It's the same.-the man ignored him and continued to dust off some things.

I am capable of taking care of myself.-he said in a low tone.

Oh yeah? Can you cook without using the microwave, wash your clothes, and close the doors with large security patterns?

... no, but spoiling is learned.-he gave him a nervous smile.

the man sighed and sat on the bed, he had to be firm with Ray.- Look, I know you're old and want to be independent, but you have to understand that I care about you because I'm your father and that's what we do best , and you know.

I know.-he said in a low tone and a little more calm. He was beginning to feel guilty.

Someone has to supervise you. I also have the bad feeling that a thief will come and want to hurt you. You may even be kidnapped by a villain who knows about your powers and I planned to use you as a weapon.- he realized that his son was looking at him scared and decided to moderate his tone.- sorry ... I got upset a little.-sigh and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, you can endure three small days."

Well ... -ray would not fall so easily into the emotional manipulation of his father.-I will escape

Hahaha, Raymond, you ran away once and only for 10 minutes just because you saw a tramp - that day he had run away for the same reason he wanted to do now That day his father had left him for only a few seconds in his room while he went to attend to the woman, Ray had escaped through the window and had run away. The man had searched the whole house for him, but could not find him and decided to go looking for him, but he had not even set foot outside his house and already had his son clinging to his leg just because a homeless man asked him for the time .

I just ran out because it sucked horrible. "He crossed his arms and looked away sadly." But it won't happen to me again.

Son this time you don't have to ... -he was interrupted when the doorbell of his house rang twice. -Look, there is nothing to argue about.

But...

Now, get ready a bit and go down to meet your nanny.-he left the room to enter his room and take the last suitcase.- I'll be there in a moment.-shout towards the stairs.

Hurray ... -he said bored.

Oh just wait Ray, you will be in for a pleasant surprise when you "see her" .- the man smiled at him and with suitcase in hand under the stairs. Ray only arched his eyebrow when he heard that he had emphasized her gender. The boy only combed his hair a little, he was not interested in looking good at all and went down the stairs tired.

Oh, you arrived at the exact time. ”Little Ray looked curiously at the threshold from the stairs.

I've always liked punctuality, sir. -Well now ray knew that his babysitter was not a girl by the tone of voice.

Glad to hear that from a young man your age. Well, let's save the formalities for later, Come in, please.-The man stood aside so that the person could enter.

Thank you.-ray could see that that shadow entered and his father closed the door.

"Ok, definitely not a girl" .- Ray thought with the same curious expression. In front of him was a tall, thin, half athletic, blond boy, somewhat cute, he had to admit. He wore jeans with a light blue button-down shirt and well-groomed black tennis shoes. In short, any casual guy. What most caught his attention was the bulky backpack he was carrying on his back.

"What will he have in there?" - he thought curiously. - "And what is he doing here? Maybe he's just any scholarship."

Wow, you've grown so much since I last saw you, son.

But if we saw each other a week ago.-the boy laughed a little.

Oh, really? ... well, you're a growth bullet.

Ahem ... - they both turned to see the boy who was standing on the stairs in front of them with his arms crossed. - Did you know each other? .- Ray looked at the guest from top to bottom, examining him coldly. The blonde did not show any interest in how he saw him, it was understandable that he saw him so much being unknown to him.

Yes sir. Come closer to introduce themselves.-ray heeded. He stepped down and approached them.

He is Henry, he is the son of a very special woman who was an excellent co-worker and friend of mine long before I worked in glass tech. - the man worked as a teacher at a university before he was a complete scientist and the woman was a friendly secretary who paced around delivering reports and making calls. She was so kind that she sometimes helped him review hundreds of tests. Unfortunately they had separated after marrying and forming their own families. Apparently fate wanted to get together again and we met two weeks ago after the mail made the wrong packages. We talked a lot and from that day on we continued to keep in touch and that's how I met this young man here.-he put a hand on his shoulder while smiling at him.

In short, thanks to my mother, it was how I met your father.-Complete Henry.

Wow… ”Ray said without any encouragement. He didn't care much about his father's friendships to tell the truth.

Well, now that you know something about Henry, it's your turn. "He cleared his throat a little before speaking." He is the little Raymond I had told you about a little bit a few days ago and he is my only son.

Hello little one.- Henry gave him a white smile and held out his hand, but the gesture was not reciprocated by the other. Ray still couldn't trust him until he knew what he had come to his house for. The blonde slowly undid his smile and withdrew his hand, his denial had made him somewhat uncomfortable. The boy's father just shook his head behind Henry, when he came back from the trip he would take his son to manners class, again.

Ah ... Dad, I know I may sound rude, but why do I need to know who he is?

Well ... - He was beginning to feel a little nervous about what he would say to his son next. - He will be your nanny.

What?! .- He took a step back from the impression .- "Men can also be babysitters?" .- The poor man's face was a poem.

Umm, it is called babysitter, sir.-said Henry a little offended by the term.

It does not matter. he'll take care of you these days. ”Well, that explained the fat backpack on her back, Ray thought.

he? Why a boy? .- On the one hand it was good that his father gave him a change, but he expected to have a cute girl as a babysitter.

Well I knew you did not want to stay with Mrs. Jones because according to you she is boring and I did not want you to throw your adorable tantrums all day.-Ray interlocked his arms again.- that's what I mean.-he smiled playfully at the expression of his son.

Hey!

Let's not start, raymond.-said severe. The little brunette sighed and undid his arms, he decided that this time he would keep quiet and calm just so as not to cause more headaches for his father.

As I was saying, the first time I thought that Mrs. Hart could take care of you, but she had unfinished business to do, then I wanted to find someone else, but luckily she called me saying that her oldest son was willing to do the job. You will also have a new friend, aren't you excited?

Uh ... - he blurted out in doubt. He thought he would be better off being friends with boys his own age, not with a teenager.

That's the attitude. "He patted his back and passed him." Stay here while I talk to Henry, Henry accompany me to give you some final instructions.

Yes sir.-the blonde followed him to the kitchen thus leaving Ray alone in the living room.

Do I have another option? .- Ray said to nothing and dropped onto the sofa. "I would have escaped again." He huffed annoyed in his seat while he waited for his father.

Henry, you will stay to sleep in the guest room that is next to Ray's room and before reaching the room with the sign that says: beware, danger imminent.

Understood.-Honestly Henry was not surprised that he had those kinds of warnings. his mother had already informed him enough about the scientist's work.

The emergency numbers are in the refrigerator, in the bathroom there is a huge medicine cabinet with everything you need.-although he did not care that much, Ray could not suffer any harm and he could not get sick, but he still had to appear in front of Henry , so that he would not suspect and think that he was an irresponsible father.-Make sure that Ray does his homework, showers daily and falls asleep early.

But tomorrow is Saturday.-replied the child in the distance.

I do not care I want you to sleep early, you know how you get when you do not sleep your 8 hours a day. money in the cupboard for you to order a pizza tonight, and last but not least.- he approached Henry so that his son won't hear him.- I want you to check his phone when he's asleep, just to make sure he's not looking things ... improper, if you know what I mean. - Sure, he had the parental lock on on his son's phone, but nowadays children were smarter than adults themselves.

Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't see those… ”He was interrupted by the older man.

Yes, yes, yes, those things. "He felt ashamed." Well, I know it can be a bit troublesome, but in general it is very calm.

It can't be worse than my sister, haha. ”He laughed and then dropped his smile when he saw his" boss "with a serious face.

I trust you, son.- he was being sincere, he was putting all his faith in the young man who had liked him so well.-I expect great things from you.

Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. - He looked so confident on the outside, but inside he was a source of nerves and fear, it would be the first time that he would take care of a child other than his sister or a little cousin. He still thought that his mother had been a bit unfair to put him in this situation that he did not ask or seek, but the positive thing was that he would receive a payment and he would not have to put up with his sister for three days.-I know we will have fun.

I'm more than sure that Ray will love you in time, fine. "He patted him twice on the shoulder." With this I conclude, I have to go now, I have to hurry to take the taxi and not miss the train ... -it was interrupted because of the horn that was heard from outside.-what a lucky day it was also punctual.-smile and return to the room to take his luggage. As soon as the little boy saw that his father took his things, he got up from the sofa and went after him to say goodbye.

It is my transport, I already have to go, I will see you both in three days.-way to the exit with his suitcases in hand and a child behind him.

Goodbye, Mr. Manchester.- he said aloud and waved goodbye with one hand from inside the house.

I'll get on in a moment! .- the man shouted towards the taxi driver who only shook his head to himself, but would also wait patiently for him.

Mr. Manchester turned and crouched down at his son's level.

I want you to behave well, Raymond. "He ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the head." I don't want you to run away again.

I'll try.-the oldest frowned at him. -It's okay, I promise you, it can't be worse than the neighbor.- Ray would make even a small attempt to get along with that boy just not to disappoint his father.

Well, I hope you have fun with Henry.

I hope so too ... -because if I didn't, the most likely thing is that boring woman would come back.

and…?.

I love you. - The little boy looked away while crossing his arms, he was still sorry to tell her when he had to leave.

I love you too, champion.-he gave him a short hug and took his bags.- goodbye.-he walk to the taxi and get into it. He smiled and waved her goodbye through the window.

While Ray kept saying goodbye until the car disappeared from his sight, after that he went back to his house and closed the door. I just hoped that things from now on weren't so outrageous or deathly boring, that and that this guy wasn't a horrible babysitter like they were made to look like in cartoons. You know what they say, do not judge a book by its cover ... and speaking of the King of Rome, the blonde was still in front of her with a slightly fake smile. It didn't take a genius to know he was nervous.

"Is it that this Ernie or whatever is called has never dealt with children?" .- he continued to look at him with curious eyes until it occurred to her to speak.

I ... erm ... -the teenager did not know why a simple child made him feel nervous.-Well ... What do you want to do? .- Henry said with a sudden positivity. Ray just stared at him without saying a word, for the moment he didn't want to do anything.

Watching television in my room.-he wanted to walk towards the stairs if it were not because the blonde had stood in front of him.

Hey, hey, before you go, did you do your homework yet?

Puff, I already did it.-he said with his arms crossed.

are you sure?.

Yes.-he said as if nothing, but even so he looked away a little, which indicated his lie.

... hmm ... show me. -This time Ray looked at his face with a surprised expression.

For what?.

To make sure it's okay, if you've already done it, you won't mind if I take a look at it, right? .- Ray was silent for a few seconds ... he had it in his hands and unfortunately he wasn't very good at lying when pressed. Now it was Henry's turn to cross his arms, you could tell from leagues that he was lying, his silence gave him away.

Aghh… ”He let out a tired moan from his mouth. He felt sorry that he gave up so quickly. "Okay, follow me." He shuffled his feet at the same time as he did a hump, while Henry walked behind him with a triumphant smile.

The rest of the day was spent reading, doing math exercises and the occasional summary. Ray was dying of boredom, the boy next to him was smart, but very talkative. He wanted so badly to cover his mouth, a piece of tape each time he said a different historical date. I just hoped that blonde was even a little funny when all the homework was done.

After doing their homework, eating the pizza they ordered, and Henry doing the dishes, they turned off the lights and went to their room without saying anything. Both of them felt a bit uncomfortable, they were still unknown to the other and both did not know how to start the conversation. Henry just prayed for the day to be more enjoyable and Ray just wanted him to disappear from his house ... in a not hostile way.


	2. Little shi*

The next day arrived with a lovely morning and a pleasantly cold atmosphere. Ray didn't want to get out of bed, it was Saturday by God, but the delicious smell of the food made him move unconsciously until he was sitting on the bed. Inevitably his nose tickled at the pleasant smell of fried food and a little sweet, and he wanted a little of whatever he was preparing. He rubbed his eyes with both hands as his feet groped for his slippers until he found them and got out of bed. He went downstairs still wearing his pajamas with ship patterns and colored dots, until he reached the kitchen where the blonde was.

Good morning, Ray. I knew you wouldn't want to get up early on a day without school, but you have to have something good for breakfast, and from what I see it was so good that it got you out of bed without needing to get you up, haha.-he kept moving his hands in a side to another without paying attention to the little boy who was watching him half asleep in the kitchen doorway.

Ray couldn't help looking at the pretty white cloth apron accompanied by a few little pastel pink flowers she was wearing. He could deduce from his appearance that it was his mother's, and that had made him laugh inwardly, although he had to admit with pity that he looked cute with him, as if he were an angel ...

"I must still be asleep" .- Ray said to himself realizing what he had thought earlier.

Hey, are you planning to just stand there or are you going to eat something?

Sure ...- he would not deny it, thanks to his voice he had brought him out of a kind of trance. he put those silly thoughts aside and headed off to wash his hands and sit at the table.

Henry placed two plates in front of him next to a glass tumbler, filled with natural lemon water. One of the plates contained eggs and bacon, Ray's favorite typical breakfast, the other plate had two slices of toast spread with Nutella and marshmallow cream. Ray couldn't stop his saliva from coming out of the corner of his lips just looking at his breakfast.

I hope you like it.- Ray listened to him and then started to taste his food. On Henry's side, he had a melted cheese sandwich, along with his drink and next to him a simple toast with marshmallow cream. Without more to wait, they began to eat in silence.

After finishing his meals, Ray decided to speak.

Umm ... thanks for breakfast.-he has to admit that the food was very good

You're welcome, I hope you didn't mind getting up early on a Saturday.

It's not a bother, I ... -he scratched the back of his neck, he was beginning to feel nervous, it has been a long time since he spoke formally and more when he had those big and bright eyes glued to him.-I ...

Look, you better leave it like that, I don't want you to end up passed out on the floor. "He giggled, it was funny to see that child being so shy with him.

Okay. -He continued rubbing the back of his neck with discomfort.

Go watch TV, I'll wash the dishes. - the brunette listened to him and stayed watching television in the living room.

After Henry finished cleaning the kitchen, he sat next to Ray to watch television. The blonde was calm watching a superhero program unlike Ray who sometimes discreetly saw the blonde's face and then looked at the television screen. He was a bit restless, he was still a stranger to him and having him so close made her heart go frantic. After a few minutes of shifting his gaze from side to side, he was fed up. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and got up from the couch.

I ... I'll go to my room. - maybe hanging around the net for a while would help him feel better.

Oh, okay, just ... -he couldn't finish when he saw that the boy had left the room like smoke.-bye ...

Henry was bored, two hours had already passed and without any sign of movement, he also had to admit that he was a bit sad, he did not want Ray to lock himself in his room all day, as if he were a hermit and the only contact they had only when they met to eat. What kind of babysitter was she if he couldn't amuse a child? He was grieving until ...

Ray ... -the mentioned looked up from his computer screen to pay attention to the voice that was heard through the door.

Yes?.

Do you want to play with me? .- Without a doubt the blonde was embarrassed for saying that, he felt like a child again.

To what? .- He admitted that it had intrigued him a lot, so he closed the tabs of online games and YouTube videos to pay attention to it.

Well, I remembered that I had kept in my backpack some dart guns from when I was 10 years old and you have an Excellent yard to run and hide so ...

Sounds good! .- Henry had to take a few steps back when the door was suddenly opened. Ray was excited ... he hadn't played with those kinds of toys after he had accidentally thrown his own "gun" out the window ... a few months ago.

Ray returned to his room, put his shoes back on with a smile and walked out with Henry to the porch.

Now they were running from one place to another, laughing and screaming like children when a projectile hit them somewhere in their bodies. strangely they both felt so good with each other, for Henry it was like the beginning of a brotherly bond that he could never develop even with his own sister and for Ray well ... let's say having the sensation of vomiting and feeling that his heart wanted to get out of his chest was not exactly signs of brotherly friendship to say ... but unlike Henry did not give the slightest importance.

Hey ... doing that is cheating! .- The consequences of the game were already taking their toll, both were sweaty, exhausted and breathed with difficulty between words.-Cheater!.

No, it is not.

Yes it is.-he replied.

We never established the rules, I won, I shot you 15 times and you only 14.-he smiled, showing his teeth, triumphant.

It's unfair to touch the dart with your elbow and say it doesn't count.-he frowned at him as he stomped on the ground. Henry smiled fondly at his without thinking.

Hahaha, ok, you win.-he approached him and ruffled his hair without Ray's approval.-let's rest, we've been out here for a long time.

Okay. -They both left the toys near the door that led to the porch and went into the kitchen to drink cold water.

After resting, Ray ran upstairs to find his phone that he had left charged in his room.

Ray, don't run down the stairs, you can hurt yourself.-Henry told him while he was in the kitchen.

I've run a million times around here, I don't… Ahh! .- Inadvertently he had stepped on his untied shoelace, he tripped and fell facedown down the stairs until she hit the floor.-Ouch…-he complained weakly.

Ray! .- Henry gave a cry of shock and approached quickly to where the child was. He took him in his arms and placed his head on his chest.-Are you okay?

I… -oh no, there it was again that feeling in his stomach.

This is my damn fault, sorry for not taking care of you, I'm not good for this.-He left Ray on the floor for a moment to put his hands to his head in frustration, while he had his eyes closed. He had ruined it and he would never take the guilt off of him. -I deserve to have stones thrown at me and dumped my body into a fucking drain full of sh...

Hey, take it easy.- he got up from the ground and dusted himself off his entire body. -Don't say that ...

I'm lousy at ...! .- he stopped trying to pull his hair out when he saw the boy get up -wait, aren't you bleeding? .- henry also got up and checked every part of his face like a worried mother-this is Weird, you don't have any scrapes, bumps, blood ... the steps aren't even carpeted.-he looked at him strangely all over his body.

N-no, I have nothing hehe.-blushing he took Henry's soft hands and moved them away from his face.

But you fell on your face.-ray was intimidated when he saw that the blonde gave him a questioning look, he felt trapped.

"Stupid stairs" .- he thought angrily. He knew that his father had told him so many times that he could not disclose his special condition and even he believed the same, but he was totally sure that he could trust Henry to confess his secret to him and also ... there was no good excuse for him. 

Well.-he passed a hand on the back of his neck.-for that there is a not so logical explanation, and ... don't be scared when I show it to you.- Henry frowned his eyebrows skeptically when he saw that he was holding a vase of hard porcelain in his hand, which he had taken from any piece of furniture.

For what…?.

Crack!.

...

Shit! .- he yelled impressed and he jumped back with his eyes wide and fixed on Ray. The boy had just smashed a vase on his head in front of his eyes.-What the fu...?!.

Hey, daddy does not like that they use that language.-Henry was even more scared when he spoke to him as if nothing had happened.

You broke a vase with your head! Obviously I was going to react like that! ...- he ran both hands over his desperate face.- Please tell me that your father buys prop vases.-his gaze did not leave him.- T-Is this some kind of macabre joke?

Nope, it's real.

Explain, because this is already scaring me.

Okay, you see ... I'm indestructible.

You what?.

I am indestructible, I cannot hurt myself. That's why nothing happened to me when I fell and when I broke the vase in my head, and about how I have this super power because my father is a scientist, duh.-he said with a smile, he felt that he had taken a little weight off of him when telling him, it was a pity that the older one did not share the same reaction.

…-Henry was still silent while he kept pinching his arm to try to wake up from that nightmare.

Hey, your arm ...

Oh, right.-he took his hand off his arm.-Then you are not hurt ...

Nope.

What if a murderer tries to slice you with an ax?

Puff, not a needle can go through me, I don't need the shots and I can't get sick.

The poor teenager was too confused, it was so much information for so little time. He thought the boy was crazy and was about to punish him for telling him something silly like that, but ... how else could he explain why he didn't get hurt falling down a 10-step ladder?

Promise me that you will not tell anyone, it is a secret that I must keep and should never be revealed.

I imagine, hehe ... -he fell silent when he saw that the brown-haired man saw him quiet.-Okay, I promise, nothing will come out of this mouth.

Thank you.

Okay ... -sigh and let the air out slowly.- well ... I'm calmer and I'm glad you're okay, you worried me a lot.-ray stared at him while he kept trying to understand why his heart beat faster and because he felt something warm run down his back.

You ... you don't have to worry ...- they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Henry apologized to him before standing and walking to the entrance, Something that the boy had appreciated, felt strange having the blonde close to him and more so when he had his chest so close to his face. He removed the porcelain remains from his head and walked close to Henry to find out who he was.

The blonde opened the door and was met by two boys, presumably Ray's age. One had black hair and the other had brown hair like Ray.

emm ... Hello, is Ray there? .- one of them said with some nervousness.

Ray, they are looking for you.-he told him and he left to let the brown-haired boy talk to them.

What's up? .- said Ray.

Do you have permission to leave? We want to show you something.

I don't know ... -he turned his back on them for a few seconds to talk to the blonde who was behind him- umm, Henry, can I go out with my friends?

How far are you going? .- I cross my arms.

It will only be two streets.

Okay.- he decided to let him go, after all he wouldn't go that far.- but come back before 6, now it's getting dark earlier and don't talk to strangers either.

No problem, goodbye. -He said quickly and ran out of the house but not before slamming the door hard.

Henry let out the air he had trapped inside and flopped down on the living room sofa. He felt mentally drained, the news Ray had given him still had him shocked. He decided that he would take a little nap on the couch to cool his brain a bit from so many emotions. He kicked off his shoes, lay down on the couch, and fell asleep almost immediately on his back.

Somewhere else .. .

Three boys were walking in the evening light down a neighborhood street.

Why did they come to my house? Do we have homework to do? .- he said, still walking alongside his friends.

Nope, and you'll see when we get to my tree house. We have something good to show you.-said his friend the black-haired. After that Ray didn't ask questions, he wanted to be surprised by whatever they had to teach him.

After a short walk they reached the house of his friend and from there directly to the tree house that was in his spacious patio. Already inside the small space almost far from the ground, Ray dared to ask again.

Can you tell me now what is happening?

What happens is… -the same black-haired boy dragged his backpack that was in the corner. He joined the other boys and fumbled with one hand inside the bag until he pulled out what he was looking for.-this!.- Ray leaned back a little when something like paper smashed into his face.

What is that? .- the thin magazine was removed from his face.

Something I found hidden in one of my brother's drawers.

What were you doing looking in their… ?.

That doesn't matter, just watch it.- He extended his hand and Ray took it doubtfully. As soon as Ray read the title, his cheeks turned hot and his eyes didn't leave the title.

Uh ..."hot nanny?".- He said stupefied and still seeing the suggestive drawing of an exaggeratedly sexy girl on the cover.

Yep, why don't you take a look at it? .- the boy said while giving him a suggestive look. Ray didn't even look at him, he was more focused on the fact that he for the first time had pornographic material in his hands.

Ah ... I don't know.-now he himself felt that he could cook an egg on his cheeks.

I know you're going to like it, we've been reading it all day.-said his brown-haired friend.

I do not know ... what would my father say? .- Guilt was beginning to appear.

Ray, relax, it's just pictures and besides, your dad can't catch you right now.

Of ... of agreement.-with a trembling hand he opened the first page to find a small biography of the characters and some advertisements promoting other comics.

... hey, don't get distracted by that, go on. -Without answering him, he continued flipping through the pages, still nervous.  
Ray shifted his gaze from one dialogue to another, one more obscene than the last. They were words that he had always forbidden to say and now they were in front of his eyes, but that was only a little, the dirtiest were the images in that comic. Everything was so new to little Ray that it made his mind spin. he looked in amazement at the contorted faces of the "couple" that was shown, he wondered if what they were doing hurt too much to have that kind of face. Then his face turned too red when he saw that guy's "little thing", it looked very strange to see him so ... big, he wondered if he would look like this when he grew up. he was much more confused when he reached the end of the story, he did not understand that it was that liquid that came out of the girl, it was a white mess on her ... her butt and also between her legs.

for a strange moment he couldn't help but think about his current situation with Henry.

Could Henry do the same to her? After all he was his "babysitter" and also he was blond like the girl in the story, it may be a stupid coincidence, but would he be able to do that to her? With an arched eyebrow on his face, he returned the comic to his friend, for the moment he would not ask those kinds of strange questions.

How much do you think? .- said the black-haired boy.

Nothing.-he said without looking at his face.

You don't like?.

I don't think it's for me ...

It does not matter, I think he has more of these comics under his mattress.-Ray swallowed nervously, if that had been difficult to read, he did not imagine the rest.- changing the subject and now that I remember, who was that blonde that us had opened the door.

Well, he's taking care of me while my father isn't ...

What ?!, Really, Ray? .- He answered between surprised and excited.

Why the scandal?

Well, you have such a cute boy in your house, alone, with no one around. you'd be foolish if you didn't take advantage of it.

What are you talking about? He is supposed to be a sexy girl, not a boy.-said the brunette.

Come on, he's cute.

But he is still a man.

Although he is a man, he does not prevent ...

Son! .- a female cry was heard in the distance.

Ahhh! .- the three shouted upon hearing that voice and the footsteps that were coming towards them.

hide the magazine quickly! .- Ray could not do more than take it and put it under his shirt.

After the near heart attack that the three suffered, they breathed calmly while they ate some of the sandwiches that the black-haired's kind mother had brought them. After finishing the meal, they continued talking and playing video games until they saw that the sun was about to set, they decided to separate so they would not have to walk in the dark.

When he got home he was strange to see that the door was open, but still he entered realizing that Henry was peacefully asleep on the sofa. He very carefully closed the door, this time with the lock and tiptoed towards the stairs to be able to lock himself in his room.

When he arrived he lay down on his bed and let out a great exhausted sigh. He still didn't know what to do with everything his friend had told him before he left. He sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled out the little comic that he had tucked under his shirt. Just watching him clearly remembered that last conversation in the tree house.

"Do you think that maybe ... he and I ...?" .- he swallow nervously.

"Well if the comic says it must be true, that blonde is surely dying to do ... whatever is called what they did."

"I don't think it works like that ... you said it, it's just drawings."

"Good point ... but still, if you're not sure how to go about it, just take the comic with you."

"But won't your brother notice that one of his comics disappeared?"

"He has a lot of these, I doubt he will notice the difference."

* End of flashback *

On the one hand he believed that he was doing something wrong, but a part within him, a very deep part that he had not known about him until now, was crying out for him to do it and assuring him that he would have the best experience of his life. He breathed heavily, not knowing what to really do, until ...

Now that I think about it, the nanny in the comic could see that she enjoyed it a lot, if she and Henry have the same profession that means that Henry wants to do it too. Surely he will like it, I don't have to feel guilty. With a ... very bad idea fixed in his mind, he took the magazine and left the room.

He came down the stairs on shaky legs and settled in front of the still sleeping blonde. Strangely, the little voice that told him it was a very bad idea stopped as soon as he saw it. It's as if now the only thing he commanded at the moment was his lower instincts ... his instincts which were developing right now. He swallowed hard as he saw his body, now he was thinking about how it would look under those clothes, surely his skin was very soft.

"Come on, Ray, stop thinking about that" .- he shook his head several times and opened a page of that magazine that served as a guide .- "first are the breasts, but ..." . He remove the comic from his face to see henry .- "but Henry has no breasts ... I guess it's almost the same, well, it doesn't matter" .- He put the comic on the coffee table and rubbed his hands a bit to get ready.-"here I go".

He swallowed and took a deep breath before opening the first button on his shirt. The second he felt his cheeks get hotter, and when he finally got to last he felt his heart want to rush out of fear. Still, he wasn't going to back down from where he was, he slowly parted his shirt to reveal his flat chest. Ray opened his mouth in a perfect O when he saw his chest so white, smooth and without any sign of hair, almost similar to that of the girl in the comic.

"Wow, they look so soft" .- he thought referring to her nipples .- "they also look a little pink, hehe" .- He laughed internally for a moment before gawking at them staringly .- "I want to touch them ... just a little ".- timidly approach a finger and gently squeezed the tip. As he saw that the blonde did not react he continued to touch him with his finger.

"Wow, they are soft!" .- Ray had the feeling that he was touching a marshmallow.

He timidly touched one of his nipples, flattened it a bit and circled the areola with a finger again, until he was erect. He couldn't help but gasp in amazement as he saw her grow. I squeeze it a little with my fingers until he saw that he winced. That made him feel guilty for a moment, but then he thought, it's normal for him to react like that, he knew that at the end of the day he would like it as he had read it at the end of the story, he was doing Henry a favor, right? ... truth?.

Anyway, to relax him a little and increase his "pleasure" from him as the book said, he put both hands on his chest and began to run his hands awkwardly up and down. After that he gently squeezed both nipples with his fingertips until they were both erect. He got nervous when he saw that the blonde was squirming, but this time his cheeks were red and unintelligible words were coming from his lips. He guessed he was doing a good job, after a few seconds of looking at his chest and groping his nipples she had the strange urge to want to taste them Just like the boy from the comic did. Without thinking about it too much, he approached, careful not to fall on top of his, breathed lightly against his skin, opened his mouth and ...

Wh-what ...? .- His sleepy voice was heard. -Why are you in my ...? .- he look at him with a frown and confused. -Because my shirt is open ?.

"Is it too late to run to Alaska?" .- he was convinced that there would be a children's funeral that day ...

Oh no ... -ray said in a low voice and turned away from him with his hands behind his back in nervousness.

What were you doing? - He got up from the sofa, remaining seated. - Because my shirt ...? Oh god! .- He took both sides of his garment and covered his chest (without buttoning his shirt) ashamed..-tell me that's not what I'm thinking ...-He shuddered just thinking of his hands running over his chest.

Eh ... no.- he felt dizzy right now, he knew it was not a good idea to have trusted his friends, they had been a bad influence on him and now he was facing the consequences.

don't tell me that ... that you were planning to make me a little pervert? .- he questioned with an upward raised eyebrow.

No-not… -he tried to speak, but without explanation his throat felt parched with fear.

Henry knew very well that he was at a very curious age, but where had he learned that if he had checked the search history of ... his gaze fell on something strange that he saw on the living room table .

What is this? .- He got up from the sofa still with his chest uncovered and took the object from the table. A porn magazine? Who gave you this ?! .- Ray was starting to feel a little scared to see him so angry, but he knew that he would not harm him.

That's none of your business.

If I care, you are in my care, child.-I put the magazine aside without taking my eyes off him, but it didn't help him at all, Ray was still quiet and scared in his place.-Did this thing give you the idea to that you desecrate my chest?

Hey, I didn't "desecrate" your chest.

You groped me while I was sleeping.-well that sounded worse.

... I ... I thought you'd like it.

Why did you believe that?

The girl looked like she liked her, I thought ...

Ray, it's just porn, they're just fantasies and fetishes that a sick person came up with and put on paper (self-criticism, Where? Xd) you shouldn't imitate what you see in little drawings, that can be dangerous like what you were about of doing.

I'm sorry, I thought..-he looked down with regret on his face. He had ruined everything.

Henry let his guard down a bit seeing him that way. he couldn't get mad at him, he was just a confused kid who was definitely influenced by his friends just as naive as his.

You already gave me enough information.-he shook his head several times, disappointed. Ray just looked at the ground saddened and somewhat annoyed for not getting a little further before he wakes up ..- I'm sorry, but this your father has to know.-but still he needed to receive a little lesson for him to learn.

What will you do? .- he said with his eyes open and his palms covered with sweat from nerves.

What do you think? I'll call him.-that had made his nerves twitch.

He was about to beg he, but an afterthought came to his mind, Maybe all was not lost.

Okay, do it.- He crossed his arms and raised his shoulders, dismissing the matter.

I will do that. -I look for his number in his contacts and press the green button that tells him to dial.

We'll see who will believe him more. ”Not even he knew where that serious tone had come from in his voice, it was most likely coming from the newly discovered side of him. Henry looked at him carefully because of the weird way he spoke.

What do you mean?.-he ask with the waiting tone in his ear.

Just think, who of the two will he believe more ...? A teenager he almost just met, or his son, an innocent child who still wears wool sweaters? I can easily blame you.-he finished with his hands on his waist and a face worthy of an imp. he knew blackmail was a wrong thing that he had learned on television, but the wayward side of him had shown her that it was sometimes a good option. He did not want to be punished for weeks and deprived of all fun, that and if Henry gave him away he would have the same old woman taking care of him so that it does not happen again.

What are you talking about? - he was starting to make him uncomfortable with that dark look.

Dad said he didn't want me to see inappropriate things.

"With that he had been listening all this time!" - now he felt angry.

He asked you to watch me, you broke his word and let me see it.

Hey, I didn't leave you ...

But I could tell him, I could tell him that you forced me to read it in front of your eyes. he would believe me without question.

Right now Henry was a little scared of his intelligence that because of the possible reprimand that his father would give him, now he was in his dirty trap. He was right, his father would believe him and more considering that the theme of the porn was of a babysitter and a teenager, the man would believe that he had only accepted the job just because of a sick fetish that he wanted to satisfy. He could not be the culprit if he did, possibly no neighbor would hire him again for summer jobs or worse, if his mother found out she would kill him and intern him in a Catholic school for homosexual ... and for pedophile, (or well that is what Henry's paranoid mind told him) For a child who pretended innocence he had a twisted mind.

Is something wrong Henry? .- his mature voice was heard on the other end of the line.

He will be very furious ~.-Ray hums happily now that he sees that Henry was the scared one.

I… -He forehead of him was beginning to sweat and his eyes kept staring at every possible place in the room.

Yes?.

Umm ... I just wanted to call you to tell you that  
... Ray ... he has been very well behaved and we are having fun. That was it, very good, bye.-He slid his finger away from him and ended the call.

Hump.-he huffed triumphantly with his arms crossed.-this time I won.

In addition to being a pervert, you are a blackmailer.-I could not believe that he had lost to a child...agh! What do you want to do with me?


End file.
